Block Party
by spacecat44
Summary: Not all people are cut out for the unforgiving infinity that is the land of Minecraftia. Join Alexander as he fumbles his way through! This is my first story on here, so please feel free to leave reviews, advice, and/or boxes of kittens. Rated T for possible swearing.
1. First Night

It was the middle of the night, and Alexander Bubberz Cobb was sitting in a hole in the ground. Of course, it wasn't hard to see why - this was the time when zombies, skeletons, and other scary things roamed the land. But Alex, unlike his "friends" from school, was a coward. He crafted weapons not to smite monsters, but only to gather food in times of need. He was more concerned with settling into his new private hell than slaughtering all that stood in his way. He just wasn't ready for this. But as the tradition went, students who finished school in Minecraftia were sent off on their own to live in the vast wilderness, and there was nothing Alex could do about that. He watched the moon rise above the horizon from his crude makeshift shelter.

_What __could __be __in __store __for __me__?_

A pair of purple eyes glared at him in the distance, as if to answer his question, and he immediately covered up the top of the pit with a plank.

_Looks __like __I__'__ll __have __to __wait __down __here __for __a __while._

So he waited. And waited some more. He stuck a torch in the "wall" to brighten up the place, and made sure it wouldn't burn him or his clothing. Fire, he thought, would turn out to be a serious threat, especially for someone living in a forest like he was going to. As anyone would while sitting in a hole, Alex got bored quickly. His eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Finally, he fell asleep, forgetting about all that was out to get him.

* * *

_Hi there! Thank you so much for reading this first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I won't beg for reviews in exchange for new chapters, but leaving one will certainly help me in my writing. Again, thank you! :)_

_-spacecat44_


	2. Friendly Face

Alexander's eyes opened slowly. Another person was standing in front of him, accompanied by a wolf in a bright pink collar. They were huddled inside a tiny shed, built haphazardly of spruce wood. Alex tried not to lean against the wall in fear that it would collapse under his weight. He heard a voice calling softly to him.

"Hey..." The person the voice belonged to, who wore a blue jacket and had long brown hair, shoved what looked like a repurposed stone pressure plate in front of him, atop which sat a single loaf of bread.

"Eat the bread. It should probably make you feel better. When you're done eating, I'll explain this whole situation." Alex tried to break the loaf into smaller pieces with his hands, but it was so hard that he needed to use his wooden shovel to cut it. Though it was nearly stale, he was so happy to have something other than raw porkchops to eat that it didn't matter to him.

"Sorry about the bread. Here's the deal: you were hiding in this little hole in the ground, right? And then a creeper must have found you down there, because I found you lying in a crater, all banged up. Also, you have a couple of burns, because you fell asleep on your torch. I took as many of your items as I could. Did you just get out from the Academy?" Riverstream Academy of Crafting was possibly the most well-known school in Minecraftia, training students in the art of building and crafting. Of course, many of the students went in the opposite direction. One person even went on to become the leader of a huge griefing team.

"Yeah. I guess I didn't have a great... first night out here. By the way, what's your name? My name's Alexander."

"I'm Bennett Flynn... but you can call me... _**Ace**_. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself." Alex cringed at that. He hated it when people tried to look "cool" in front of others. Besides, the person didn't even look "cool". He wore bell-bottom jeans and a thick red and green belt. But Alex let it slide. After all, this polite, friendly (as far as he knew) stranger had taken him in, and he was not going to be rude to him.

"OK, this might come off as a little creepy, but... can I, um, stay in your house overnight?"

Ace chuckled. "Well, sure. I mean, you're going to have to stay here for _quite_a while." A half-grin broke across the stranger's face. "Really, isn't it basic knowledge that sleeping right next to _a__burning__stick_ is dangerous?" Alex weakly nudged his new friend in the side.


End file.
